


Grand Central Station Exploded. Again.

by bondboy68



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, prompt, tony has them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Tony and Steve. Tony ends up revealing a lot about this feelings when he freaks out during a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Central Station Exploded. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: ";asldkgeia uh uh can you do one where Steve is injured but is okay but Tony has a total freakout and everyone realizes that they’re serious?"

When they call had come in about alien cyborgs attacking Manhattan, Tony had assumed they were giant metal robots with blasters. Instead, they got a billion softball sized spider-like droids. The droids were fast and programmed to find any small hidden space, cram themselves in, wait ten minutes, then explode. And they were everywhere. Luckily Tony was able to use his suit to locate them once they’d hidden and direct the rest of the Avengers to were groups of them had entered airshafts of buildings or were hiding in car engines. 

“Ever notice how when there is a surplus of evil things to destroy, they’re easy to take out but when there are only a few they’re tougher?” As per usual, Tony’s commentary was ignored. 

“We need to find the source,” Steve’s voice came in through the shared communicator. “If we can destroy it then maybe all of them will deactivate. Tony can you find anything that matches their energy signature?” Tony promptly started a scan of the immediate area, widening it until he got a match. 

“Something big at Madison and 42nd.” 

“Grand Central?” 

“Roger, Rogers.” Tony grabbed Steve underneath his arms to give him a lift the dozen blocks over. They landed right in front and ran in. The place was deserted upon first glance. 

“Where—“

“Look up.” Tony had spotted it first. Clinging to the ceiling a giant version of the droids they’d been fighting. Steve didn’t have to yell out orders; they were already perfectly in sync. Tony went right, Steve went left. Tony fired and Steve threw his shield and they began a kick ass assault on the alien mother droid, Avengers style. Apparently this one was just as weak as the small ones outside began is began to shake, then fell from the ceiling. “Well that was easy.”

“Are the rest of the droid deactivating?” Steve asked over the com to the rest of the team. “Hello? Natasha? Thor?” They looked at each other.

“I’ll go see what’s up.” Tony felt silly having to go through the door before flying off but it looked like this would be the first time Grand Central Station was left with minimal damage and he wanted to keep it that way. They’d just replaced that window, after all. As soon as he was in the sky he heard the explosion. “STEVE”! He turned but the entire building was engulfed in flame. Immediately he shot into the heart of it. He had to find him. “STEVE! CAP WHERE ARE YOU?!”

“Iron Man, that you?” It was Clint. “The com was out for a minute. All the droids are deactivated. Where are you?”

“Grand Central, it exploded!”

“Not again…”

“Steve was inside!”

“Shit.” The line went silent but Tony was busy trying to see through the smoke and flame. “STEVE!” He searched for a glimpse of blue among the red. “STEVE!” He used the interface to seek out anything living. “He’s not here…he’s not in here…STEVE!”

“Tony—“

“I can’t find him!” 

“Tony—“

“STEVE!”

“TONY HE’S OUT HERE!” Natasha finally yelled over the com at him. Luckily all the windows had been blown out so he didn’t need to break one in his mad dash out. The rest of the group had gotten there. Steve was sitting, being propped up by Tasha. Tony landed hard in front of the group, flipping his helmet up. 

“Fucking hell…” He fell to his knees, panting, his heart was still racing and the adrenaline jolt was sure to leave him feeling exhausting in a minute. 

“Tony? Tony, it’s ok. I’m fine.” Steve leaned toward the man. The rest of the team took turns raising eyebrows at each other. 

“I thought…there were no life readings! I thought you were dead!” Steve put his hand on Tony’s cheek, moving the man’s face up to look him in the eye.

“I’m fine. Tony I’m fine.” Tony’s metal incased hand lifted to rest on Steve’s wrist. 

“I know…I just…” 

Clint leaned close to mutter in Natasha’s ear. “Those two need to screw…” 

“Friends,” Thor announced, “we should vacate the area.” Fire trucks and police cars and all manner of other vehicle were arriving to the scene. 

“Come on, Tony,” Steve stood, pulling the other up with him. “Let’s get back to the tower.” Tony’s masked smacked back into place and he was glad for it as a cover to hide the tears that had started forming. He wrapped his arm automatically around Steve’s waist and shot off without another word. The rest of the team stared after them for a moment. 

“Maybe they already have,” Natasha muttered.


End file.
